Increased intraocular and systemic levels of the angiogenic factor vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is associated with new vessel growth in the eye, such as diabetic retinopathy. Recent work using immunopathologic techniques have shown that VEGF is upregulated in both experimentally induced uveitis and in uveitis eyes as well, with no evidence of neovascularization. This pilot study will evaluate the level of VEGF in the blood of uveitic patients with and without cystoid macular edema. This level will be determined also in the ocular fluid of those patietns undergoing ocular surgery. These levels will be compared with age and sex matched controls. - uveitis, cystoid macular edema, vegf,vascular endothelial growth factor